Santa Letters from the Seed Cast
by Rynn-Sama
Summary: This is a lot like my "Santa Letters from the Weiss and Schwarz boys". I wanted to give it a go and see if they would be as popular The Cast of Gundam Seed send there letters to Santa... what do you think they want this year? Spoilers of ending. [COMPLET
1. Dearka 2004

A/N: Okay well I really miss writing the Santa Letters. Only thing is, I just can't write them for Weiss Kreuz anymore. So I have decided to let my new obsession have a go at them. We'll see if they become as popular as their Weiss counterparts. This first letter is dedicated to Nevi because she's the one who made up mr. tickles huggles I hope you all enjoy. And if you were wondering... I do not own Seed or any of the Characters

-----

Dear Santa,

So I know that you're like a thing for the children on Earth and like... an old legend and what not but I thought that I would try it out I mean if you can get around the whole earth and deliver presents to all of the children there why would you discriminate against the PLANTS I mean I know you can do it. You're flying reindeer can get you here I'm sure.

Anyways I was wondering if you could get me a turtle. Not like the stuffed turtle I have now but a real one. Mr. Tickles is great but.... but... I want a REAL Mr. Tickles. Then I could play with him and such... He'd be such a good turtle I know it!

I'll be sure to leave you cookies just make sure you leave me my TURTLE!

Love you!

Dearka


	2. Lacus 2004

St. Nicholas,

I'm so pleased that I am able to have correspondence with you at this time of year! You're just such a jolly old man that I cannot see why anyone wouldn't like you! I know it must be tiring for you to get letters of demand from children from the earth and PLANTS alike but just think of all the good you are doing.

Now first I would like to ask you fore more Haro's. See the ones that Athrun have made for me are very nice but the rate in which he makes them is unsatisfactorily slow. And now that he has become involved with ZAFT there has been no more Haro's being made. I find it very unnerving. How am I to make my army of Haro's to take over the world if Athrun has stopped making them for me?

Second I would like you to make sure that my album goes platinum. Not just gold, oh no, it has to be platinum. Destroy the competition if you must (innocent smile).

Thank you for your time,

Lacus


	3. Nicol 2004

Dear Santa,

I have but one humble request this year and I would really appreciate it if you would grant it for me.

Could I please have my body back? I miss being human! Being a Ghost isn't so much fun... (except for sneaking into Yzak's room and scaring the crap out of him!!!)

With hope,

Nicol


	4. Athrun 2004

(AN: This is dedicated to mah Nevi who helps me come up with the crack. And to Yzak and Dearka for amusing us so much that we come up with said crack)

--

Dear Santa,

Okay, here's the dill. I've got this really cool girl I'm trying to impress but see I already made Torii for Kira and the Haro's for Lacus. So, I was thinking maybe a mechanical flying squirrel... or FISH! Flying fish are cool... or maybe I could make Cagalli a FLYING SQUIRRISH! So could I have the mechanical parts to make a Flying Squirrish for Christmas? Cagalli's going to love it! I wish someone would make me a Flying Squirrish....

Athrun Zala


	5. Yzak 2004

Hey Santa!

Hey Santa! How are you doing Santa? Huh? Huh? You know what I really want Santa? I wanna be ruler of the world! What do you think about that? RULER OF THE WORLD Santa! I want to rule the world Santa, and everyone can be my slaves! Slaves Santa! Yes, EVEN YOU!

Hey Santa, Santa, Santa, Santa! Please for Christmas will you give me the world?

OKAY BYE!!!

(AN: In all of his excitement for the Christmas season, Yzak forgot to sign his letter to Santa)


	6. Ezaria 2004

(AN: Today is a double feature LOL. Basically this one goes with the Yzak one I just uploaded and I really couldn't wait to put this one up. So that means that there are two Santa letters today... that may just mean that it's a bit longer till I post the next one -wink- )

Dear Mr. Clause,

Somehow my son got into the sugar again. I swear Dearka is helping him. Anyway, I write to plea with you not to give my son the world for Christmas. It will only make him more power hungry and next thing you know he'll want to be ruling the universe.

Could you please give me a lot of some really strong ibuprofen for Christmas? I have a feeling I'm going to need it...

Ezaria Jule

(Yzak's Mom)


	7. Kira 2004

Dear Santa,

Cow's are cute aren't they? I love cows! Could I have a stuffed cow plushie for Christmas? And cow pajamas and cow slippers and, and, and, cow EVERYTHING! Maybe you could like even make, like, you know, cow deckles for Freedom! That would be soooo cool! We could call it... COWDOM!

Thanks so much –smile–

Kira


	8. Fllaga 2004

Dear Santa,

I was wondering if I could get some cheezies for Christmas. I love Cheezies but I never have time to get any! But I don't want the nasty crunchy cheezies for Christmas. I want the yummy poofy ones that melt in your mouth and get your fingers covered in orange powder. Murrue will freak out when I get orange smudges all over the equipment!

XDDD

FLLAGA

--

(A/N: Oi! I've been so busy with an essay on Nero (which isn't finished yet to my dismay) that I've neglected updating these! Sorry so much for the wait guys! But thank you so much for all of your reviews and support. I've had some people mention that some of the characters seem a little OOC but I just want you to know that they ARE OOC. That's kinda the point! LOL And if you really like the Santa Letters I encourage you all to go read my other Gundam Seed fic entitled "Unibrow" because it's full of the same goofy goodness! Luff joo all and hopefully I won't get too bogged down with school again!)


	9. Shani 2004

Dear Santa,

I'd just like to inform you that stupid Crot killed my discman. I knew I shouldn't have lent it to him!

I just want my diskman man! Not some other stupid new one! I want mind, MINE!!

Crot better get a lump of coal or else... I'll... I'll... I will tell everyone that you're not real! There! Ha! How do you like _THEM_ apples/

With Love,

Shani

P.S. GIVE ME THE DRUGS!!!!

--

(AN: I've been having fun with these. I really do mean to update more often but things have just been getting in the way! Gomen ne! I really do plan to get all of the ones I plan to do, done before Christmas and if I have to post them all on Dec. 24 then so be it. But they will get done don't you worry!)


	10. Crot 2004

Yo Dude!

So Shani was totally telling me that I could get FREE STUFF if I wrote you. FREE STUFF! w00t!

I want some booty shorts! Like REAL booty shorts. And then I can dance around in my booty shorts (dances). And then when I'm flying around in Raider I can wear my booty shorts and then I'll like be known as the supreme pilot that wore booty shorts in WAR!

Oh, I need some more hair gel to make my hair do it's.... THING!

(shakes his booty)

CROT!

--

(AN: HEY ALL AGAIN! XD Okay anyways, The popularity of these is blowing me away! Thanks so much for all of your reviews and support! T-T They love me! They really love me!!!! LOL No not really. ANYWAYS I thought I would clear up some stuff with things mentioned in the reviews!

Firstly: Fllaga is not the guy with the mask in Zaft. That is Klueze. Fllaga is the blonde that is on the Archangel.

Secondly: Shani is a Druggie. So is Crot and Orga. If you don't know them then that just means that you haven't seen far enough in the series. I'm sorry

Also: Cagalli does have a letter. It was the fifth one that I wrote. I am just uploading them in an order that I feel like. Just so you all know the people with letters still to get put up are:

-Fllay

-Murrue

-Natarle

-Ssigh

-Miriallia

-Tolle

-Kuzzey

-Klueze

-Orga

-Azrael

-Cagalli

Now that isn't the order I am posting them but that is the rest of the letters that you can expect!!! XDDD I will just keep you in suspense Mwwahahahahahahahahaha.... Wow.... That was a freaking long AN.... Sorry guys! See you next time and as always review! Thanks)


	11. Orga 2004

Dear Santa,

I don't really have much to ask for this year. All I really want is a really comfy cushion that I can sit on while I am reading my romance novels.

Oh, and can I have come more romance novels too please? You better throw in some ear plugs while you are at it so I can block out Shani and Crot while I am reading.

Yours truly,

Orga Sabnak.

--

Once again time for Rynnie to have a little convo with her reviewers LOL Just pass over this is you don't care to read it

Monkiibananii: I'm not going to tell you if people die or not because I feel like I have already given too many spoilers and will probably just continue to give spoilers. So if you want to know what happens to people in the show you'll have to watch it or read episode summaries D Also Yes I am a girl and I will continue to write "Unibrow" but yeah... Unibrow has been put on the side for the moment. The next chapter is almost done being written but school is CRAZY!

I just want to thank EVERYONE for all of you great reviews and support! You're great and I love you all to death! XDDD


	12. Fllay 2004

Dear Santa,

For Christmas this year I was wondering if I could get some really good facial cleanser, some nail polish, hair gel, hair spray, hand and body butter and maybe some new panties (no frills, please kthx!). Do you know what all this space travel has done to my complexion? And I mean come on! When you're being evacuated like that, you don't have time to grab the essentials!

I need to look my best and those are the things I need to do so, so if that is not under my tree by Christmas there is going to be HELL TO PAY!

Fllay

P.S. Maybe You could do to loose some weight there buddy….. Just a thought!

--

AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the uber long wait on this one! I promise to be faster! OMG I only have like 23 days left to get these up! But do not fear! We are doing well... And yes Greasy McNasty (aka Azrealsp?) was going to be next because I had just finished Orga, Crot and Shani but Fllay wanted to be next. Hope that you all enjoy it and expect MAJOR updates in the next 23 days LOL XDDD


	13. Ssigh 2004

Santa,

Is there any way on earth that I can get a new name? Or could you at least make everyone stop going "Ssssssssssssssssssigh" whenever they see me? I'm freaking tired of it! It makes me want to sigh! (damn name!)

If that's not possible could I get some new glasses, a new jacket that is studded and some hair gel?

I am teh smex!

Ssigh

--

AN: He folks! Check me out lol Okay so hurray for the updating!

MakiOhguro,AyumiHamasakiFan: Yes the masked dude will have a letter. It's actually written already I just haven't put it up Like most of the letters really . Anyways don't you worry it will be done!

AnimeFreaks13 & JadOo: Mwahahahahah You'll just have to wait and see what Cagalli wants

Ominix: Mobile suits writing letters? That's a very interesting idea but the fact is, I've got my work cut out for me to get most of the humans up by Christmas. But if I do finish and find spare time you better bet I'll try to think something up for that . Thanks for the ideas!

Thanks for reading again everyone I love the support :D!


	14. Kuzzy 2004

Hey Big Man!

What I really want is pizza man. Just a pizza! With extra cheese, no veggies and for the love of god NO HOT PEPPERS! kthx.

Do you know how hard it is to get a freaking decent pizza here on PLANT? I mean who puts HOT PEPPERS on a freaking pizza! Man! People these days!

So yeah…. Don't ask me what I'm doing on PLANT, I'm not really sure of it myself but it works! Man! People these days!

Kuzzy :9

--

AN: Wow! Look at me go! Here's another letter for you all It was funny to see all of your reactions to Fllays letter.... go team you! Christmast time is wrapping up really soon so let's hope that I can keep updating at often as I have been and be able to get these all done by christmas time! Thanks for all your reviews and support!


	15. Tolle 2004

Mr. Nic,

As part of my Ghosts Anonymous group we have decided to petition you for our bodies. No one else seems to be responding to our please. I need my body back! How am I supposed to make out with my girlfriend when I'm not ALIVE? And then people start to think that she's starting to get keen on that blonde ZAFT.

SHE'S NOT KEEN ON HIM! SHE'S ONLY KEEN ON ME!

Tolle.

--

AN: Yes, yes, about a boy IS my favorite movie LOL (anyone who has seen the movie will know what I am referring to…. ) Look at me go! I'm on a roll baby! You better believe that I'll have all the letters done by christmas LOL

AnimeFreaks13: Awwww! You're so nice to Kuzzey! huggles you you get a cookie! hands you cookie Thanks for all your comments!

sephiroth12285: No pizza for you! Or cookies either! Lol but I guess you can get a huggle huggles you thanks for all your reviews!!! And yes no anchovies for Kuzzey ever again! And yes I would love to see Fllay's reaction to coal on Christmas morning LOL!


	16. Murrue 2004

Dear Santa,

I've been really lonely as of late. I was wondering if you could bring Fllaga back to me and place him under my tree with a great big red bow. That would make my Christmas this season.

I also really want a bean bag chair. I've always wanted one but I never ever ever got one. I could just seat the bean bag chair in the control room and outer space flights would be so much more comfortable. A lifetime supply of candy wouldn't hurt, either.

Thanks so much,

Murrue

--

AN: It's so crazy that the Santa letters will be coming to a close so soon. Thanks all for all of your support! You've been great! Only a few more letters to go!

xokiraluver69: Oh man! I knew that I had forgotten to reply to a review and when I saw your new one I felt really bad! If you would like to use things from my stories I would really appreciate that you give credit back to me if you could. I will probably use some of this stuff in stories of my own too. But I'm honored that you would like to use some of my ideas blush

sephiroth12285: hands you a cookie Since you gave Tolle back his body you totally deserve one LOL Thanks for all of your reviews I really appreciate it!

Feral Claw: (stretches your stretchy face) awww! You called me Rynnie-chan! (huggle for you) thanks so much for all of your reviews!!!!


	17. Azrael 2004

Dear Santa,

I want a pair of moon shoes. I've always wanted moon shoes. Do you know how much fun moon shoes are?

Also I have always felt that I should go into the used car sales business… Maybe you could set me up with a lot for Christmas that would be great…

Thanks so much,

Azrael

--

AN: Hey all! Well thanks again for your comments! I'm kinda hurried or I'd do more personal feedback like I sometimes do! but I hope that you all enjoyed this last letter. One review did ask how many more letters there were left. Well ((drumroll)) FOUR! Isn't that crazy? I think that since we are so close to being done and I still have about 16 days left I may stop posting these close to everyday. Mwahahahaha. For all you who are wondering who is left... I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! Okay okay I'm not that mean. We have Natarle, Miriallia, Klueze and ((dun dun dun)) Cagalli.Also if you really liked this keep an eye out for some of my new Crazy Seed fics to come up. Unibrow has it's next chapter almost ready to upload and my newest fic "Sheriff Dearka" will probably be done in the next few days. Maybe I'll lay off the Santa Letters until I have some of my other Seed stuff worked on! Thanks for the support and see you next letter!


	18. Klueze 2004

Dear Santa,

How are you this year? I've been doing really good. What I really want this year is a nuclear bomb. How cool would that be? Then I could have my own little nuclear bomb!

Also, I accidentally blew up my Christmas tree. So if maybe you could give me a new one?

Thanks,

Klueze


	19. Miriallia 2004

Dear Santa,

I really don't have much to ask from you this year. I really want some toe socks. Like the ones that are rainbow colored and have a different color for each toe! I'd really appreciate it!

Thanks so much,

Miriallia


	20. Nataru 2004

Dear Santa,

Well things seem to be going all right but you wouldn't believe what my feet feel like after a full days work. What I really want are self-massage slippers because my feet hurt so much. And while you're at it, why don't you throw in a personally massage therapist who is 20-35 years of age, good looking (blonds are always good) and knows how to work it… Er, his hands. Work his hands.

Nataru


	21. Cagalli 2004

Dear Santa,

This year for Christmas I would like some new guns. You can never have enough guns and I'm better with one than most boys I know.

Secondly, BURN ALL THE DRESSES IN EXISTANCE! Not one skirt shall survive! Burn! Burn! BURN I SAY!

Also could you please get rid of Athrun's sunglasses? I really cannot be seen with him in public when he is wearing them.

Cagalli

--

AN: Well that's folks. Finally the long awaited Cagalli letter and the end of the Santa Letters for 2004. I'm sorry that I got them up so last minute. It just kinda happened with finals driving me crazy and family at this time of year and such. Thanks soo much for the comments and reviews. You're all great! ((loves you all)) Hopefully I'll get some more seed stuff written soon and I'll see you all reviewing there!


End file.
